


I thought it would take me forever to find a place where I belong

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Blackout fucking, F/M, Fuck me he is fine, Fucking, Fucking of a lifetime, Gawd I want Master Tim in me, I need it all of the time, Idiots in Love, Large Cock, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm, PWP, Porn, Sex on legs, The Master Has Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, heavy cum, heavy smut, sexiest man ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	I thought it would take me forever to find a place where I belong

The bedroom was pitch black for a couple of moments as your eyes slowly got used to the dark. Only the faded light from the patio lamps shone through his french doors, highlighting him so you could make out his features. His had let his hair grow a bit longer and his curls were evident like an exquisite billowy cloud. You smiled in the dark, letting your lips massage his cheeks and neck. He liked that and moaned quietly in approval as his hand wandered down the side of your body, finding its way to your panties which he delicately lowered with a little aiding from you as you raised your hips for him.

He got up on all fours, straddling one of your legs as his mouth gently trailed warm and wet kisses from your mouth, down your neck, licking and biting your shoulder and down in between your breasts. You loved the sound of his lips on your skin and you tangled your fingers through his hair, arching slightly as his mouth traveled lower.

"Mmmmh, your stomach" he mumbled. "It's so smooth. I love it"

Tim had a thing for your stomach and his hands always wanted to rest on it, absent mindedly caress it when you were watching tv or just relaxed together. You giggled quietly as his tongue danced over it and his face nuzzled you closer. Tenderly blowing rasberries on your skin, which caused you to laugh heartily and him chuckling at your reaction. Placing your hands on the back of his head to keep him as near as possible.  
He slowly moved upwards, biting and pinching you the way he sometimes did. You closed your eyes as you got completely lost in the moment as Tim's naked body brushed against your own.

His tongue found your nipple and he flicked it once. Squeezing your eyes shut at the discomfort and made a little sound, sucking air through your teeth as you fisted his hair to jerk his head back. Tim picked up right away that something was off.

"What happened, love?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm just...I'm too sensitive for some reason" you murmured as you squirmed under him. 

"Sensitive good?" he asked.

"No...just..." 

Without saying anything he rolled you over to your side, spooning you as he concentrated his affection on your back instead which he knew you loved and that little spot behind your ear that always drove you insane. You moaned his name as his action covered your whole body with goose bumps.

"You like that, huh?" he teased as his hand roamed your granulated skin.

He pressed his body against you and you heard him putting his own fingers in his mouth, quickly coating them with his saliva before gently entering you from behind.

You shivered and arched your back to him, needing his fingers in you. That was something you found yourself doing time after time - twisting and bending your body as a result of his soft and warm touch. Writhing in pure ecstasy at his skilled hands that always knew what they were doing and could drive you to the edge of oblivion. He alternated between sliding his fingers in and out, slowly circling them around in you and kneading your firm ass. Roaming his palm over you, spanking you ever so often and grasping your heated flesh, digging his fingers in your skin.

"Fuck me now" you begged as you rolled over to your back again.

He positioned himself in between your legs and in the dim light you could see him grabbing hold of his cock and pumping himself a few times, moaning as he tipped his head back.  
He scooted closer to your entrance and supported his body weight with his hands on either side of your head. You shimmied even closer before wrapping your legs around his lower back, pressing him to you and in you. His cock - wet and sticky with pre cum slid in you with ease and settled for a moment. He lied down and planted kisses on your face, nuzzled himself in the crook of your neck, letting his tongue swirl around your sensitive skin.

"Oooh babygirl..." he grunted as he started thrusting in and out of you. "Ohhhhh..."

You bucked your hips as you aligned with his motion, moving your pelvis in circles against his crotch, loving how your bodies stuck together and worked in unison.

"Ohh...Tim..." you moaned.

"What is it, my love?" he whispered as his mouth nibbled your earlobe.

"Harder. I want you harder..."

He smiled against your skin and got up on his knees where he flung your legs to rest on his shoulder as he pushed himself down towards you, so your own thighs touched your chest and started hammering your pussy. From this angle you could have him as deep as you needed and your hands squeezed his biceps as he slammed in you, causing the whole bed to move back and forth and creak alarmingly. You both started laughing at the same time, but didn't let it throw you off.  
He effortlessly got up on his knees where he gently tossed one leg over his head and rolled you over to the side where he steered your body horizontally on the bed.  
Moaning contently as you rested your head on the mattress, loving the way he subtly spread your legs apart with his knees before teasing you with his cock against your pussy. You mewled which made him chuckle at your needy temper and your hand trying to grab his, needing a harsh punishment from his palm. Slowly and tauntingly did he bury himself in you from behind. 

You gasped at the sensation and how he stretched you with his big cock, filling you to the brim with himself. You whimpered pitifully as he grabbed a hold of your hair to pull you upwards, hissing through his teeth that he wanted you to get up on your hands.  
He gave a throaty groan as the position of your body allowed for him to fuck you deeper and rougher. He needed it just as badly as you. Grabbing a handful of your ass, he shook his hand as he squeezed hard, grunting as you met his thrust.

He set a fast pace, not giving you much time to adjust to him as he started pumping hard. A new pleasurable sensation you had discovered was when he grabbed your shoulders, and pulled you to him and you arching your lower back at the same time, making your body form sort of a U shape and you begged for him to fuck you like that. 

"I'm very close" he mumbled. "I don't know how much longer I can contain myself"

He slowed down a little just enough for him to speak without huffing.

"Are you close?" 

He exhaled and tipped his head back.

"No, you know I can't come like this"

You slipped out of him and turned around, feeling the need to see him and be close.  
So you wrapped your arms around him, and his lips met yours as you kissed passionately. Roaming his hands through your hair as you forced him tighter against your sweaty body.

"So, how do you wanna continue?" he smirked, before dipping his head down to kiss your neck.

It immediately raised goose bumps on you and you delicately cocked your head to the side for him to have better access. Your throaty moan send vibrations through his lips, and you closed your eyes in pleasure as he cupped your ass and began to nibble down your shoulder.

"Ooh Tim" you whispered.

And as he trailed his mouth on you, he carefully turned you on your hands and knees, kissing gently up and down your back. You heard his shuffle closer on his knees, pressing his crotch against your pussy again.

"May I continue fucking you like this?" he asked in a low sultry voice as his hands gripped around your waist.

You nodded and he entered you with one hard thrust, causing you to cry out as the feeling of impact shot through you.

"More" you begged.

He bears down over you, settling his weight across your back, planting both hands on the mattess, and pounded your pussy with no pause. Your ass jiggled violently as he slammed in and out of you and it felt like he was gonna split you apart with his ferocious hammering. Your hands clutched the edge of the mattress to give you some support and counterweight to his relentless slamming and to keep you from going over the edge of the bed. 

Feeling something twitch inside of you and you actually started to black out a little as he gave you the fucking of your life. Penetrating you so deep and excruciating you almost lost your breath. In the midst your haze you could hear him suck air through his teeth as his hands cramped up on your skin, digging his fingers in you as he started to ejaculate.

"Ooohhh fuuuck!" he bellowed as he threw his head back, gasping for air.

You exhaled and shook your head, trying to come to your senses with him still in you.

"Damn" he exclaimed, running his hands through his mussed hair.

And as he slipped out of you, he fell backwards down on the mattress, wheezing with opened mouth to try and control his heaving chest. 

"Oh my god" 

His shoulders convulsed, and he actually giggled, clearly enjoying his post orgasm sensation, savoring his heavy climax as best as he could.  
You threw yourself beside him, kissing his feverishly on his chest. He placed a tired hand on your head, licking his lips as he started to come down.

"Don't get to comfortable" you urged. "Now it's my turn


End file.
